yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise of El Loco Desperado
This is the first book of the Yu-Gi-Oh GM (Grand Master) trilogy. A legally blind writer/supernatural detective named David Cardigan begins his journey into the world of dueling on a mission to not only achieve dueling glory but save the world from a powerful soul-stealing tome of evil known as the Necronomicon. Book 1 is a compilation novel telling the stories of David's journey from his discovery of Duel Monsters, his his triumphs, tragedies, and his journey to Domino central park for a fated meeting with Mai Valentine. The link to the story is: Yu-Gi-Oh GM Book 1: The Rise Of El Loco Desperado Story chronology: Story 1; A new hand: Tells of David's discovery of Duel Monsters and the intrigues involving a burglary at a KaibaCorp warehouse in David's home city of Portland, Oregon. Story 2: Stealing Thunder: David has his first duel to qualify for the P.D.L. or the Professional Duelists League. David and police unit Squadron 51 investigate a case involving a man who has the ability to literally steal people's talent...and life force. And this man is on a mission of revenge. Story 3: Wild call to arms: David duels for the Boise State championship and faces off against a radicalized animal rights group which has stolen a powerful artifact of Navaho magic. Story 4: Anime shenanigans: Trouble is brewing at an anime convention at the Doubletree Hotel near Lloyd Center in Portland, Oregon, Having recently won the Oregon Duel monsters championship, David is reunited with a girl he knew in Domino years ago. David assists her father and her in finding a treasure that was lost during the Japanese civil war. But old enemies of the girl and her family along with a dangerous priest of Loki are also on the hunt for the treasure. Story 5: Touched by a Rare Hunter: The time of the Pacific Northwestern championship has come. David races to save the championship from the Rare Hunters and Marik. He also must stop the machinations of the diabolical Pacific Northwestern champion, Gerald "Marilyn" Bennett. Story 6: A bite out of Vegas: In sin city David is asked to deal with a female vampire that has been attacking innocents throughout the city. But this is one case where nothing is what it seems and someone may in fact be playing David for a fool. Story 7: How much is that Chupacabra in the window: David goes to Albuquerque, New Mexico for a big dueling competition. While staying with his cousin David discovers that a dangerous urban legend is in fact a nightmarish reality. And worse still, this urban legend has roots going all the way back to ancient Atlantis. Story 8: Ghosts of the past: David goes to the town of Clarksdale, Indiana on a request from his old friend from college, Pele Williams, after an attack on him by an evil spell caster and a legion of vampires. David discovers a cult thought eliminated by the U.S. military back in the 1800's is very much still around. And worse still, an old enemy of the Cardigan family...HAS RISEN FROM THE GRAVE!!! Story 9: Day of the Dragon (In progress part 4, 5, and 6 are up): There's dirty dealings in the city by the bay, San Francisco. David is enlisted by Pegasus and the F.B.I. to uncover the activities of an illegal counterfeiting Duel monsters manufacturing/underdueling ring. As if that weren't bad enough a tribe of Native Americans who worship a powerful, ancient, and evil dragon are recovering ancient artifacts with which to revive the creature, who is in magical hibernation beneath San Francisco. And only David along with his blood brother John "White Eagle" Burke, Joe "Grinning Bobcat" North, and Maxmillian Pegasus can stop them. Add in a healthy dose of domestic abuse and an abusive partner with a horrifying secret and David's life is about to get real complicated. (More stories forthcoming) Overall 27 stories are in total for this book Available on Fanfiction.net.) Category:Domino city history (GM timeline)